The Man Who Sold The World
by happyghost
Summary: On a mission to locate and capture the last rogue vampires on post-apocalyptic Earth, Bella unexpectedly finds an old friend.


**AN: Hey guys! This is an idea I came up with after listening to the song of the same title (original one) By: David Bowie**

 **GeezerWench said I should describe it as lyrical. I was just playing around with a poetical style. She Pre-read it for me too! Thank You!**

 **Hope ya'll like it! And yes, I plan to continue it.**

* * *

▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ X ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ **The Man Who Sold the World** ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ X ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

Clutching the slippery, jagged face of the cliff, she pulled herself out of the cool, turbulent waters of the Pacific and onto the scattered boulders that lined ocean and forest.

Wherever she was now, certainly wasn't home.

 _Was home even a place anymore?_ she wondered, as she picked up what was left of her tattered black suit and slipped it on.

Her eyes, the same color as the stormy sea, lifted to the forest's edge, imagining she heard something.

"Only the wind," she murmured as she raked her fingers through her sopping wet hair, pulling it back and fixing it into a ponytail.

There was nothing alive in the forests, except the trees.

No birds or animals or insects had survived the final Earth war. The only thing to feed on were the fish in the ocean.

The bitter flavor of her last meal still polluted her tongue.

She was beginning to think the rogue vampires she searched for might have all decided to jump into a fire after being subjected to a pescatarian diet for so long.

But she couldn't—wouldn't—give up the search with so much at stake.

▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ X ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

Running, panting, jumping, tasting the air.

Chasing the too-good-to-be-true scent of a female.

Hands, hard as stone, pushed and tore into vampire flesh, fighting to be the first one there.

The first one.

The only one.

Feet pounded the earth, two pairs, then four, then more.

Dirt-caked fingernails cut into bark, as the muscled males launched themselves into the trees, propelling themselves ever faster.

Foaming at the mouth, air hissing through teeth, in the struggle to get to her first.

In the battle that drove toward the sea.

▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ X ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

She heard them approaching like a herd of wild beasts.

Her dead heart jumped in her chest.

After searching for so long for another, now she didn't want to be found.

Strong legs propelled her even farther from her downed ship. Though the spacecraft was hidden far away, she'd not venture nearer to it.

She'd not let them know she'd come for them.

No matter how strong her shield, she was terrified. One of those rogues might hold power over her.

 _What then?_

There was no time to contemplate, only flee.

▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ X ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄

One male, faster than the others, bounded from tree to tree until finally catching up to her.

 _She was a beaut!_

He pounced, and they rolled through the underbrush.

Struggling.

Then another male, and then another, joined in the scuffle.

Tearing at each other with claws and primal roars.

She had hands all over her.

Finally regretting the risk she'd taken, feeble cries tore from her throat.

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

Her suit was rended from her body.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The forest seemed to tremble then with a terrible sound.

One louder than even the cacophony of snarling beasts that fought against her and against each other.

And then everything fell silent.

No sound. No movement. Peace.

She sat up and straightened her tousled hair, kicked the heavy lifeless limbs off of her body, and covered her nakedness.

 _Had she done this?_

 _Had her power shifted and changed and focused over time?_

Glancing quickly around, she noticed five large battle-weary males on the ground.

All of them covered with scars.

Not knowing how long they might remain incapacitated, she rose to her feet to flee, but was almost knocked back down by the sight before her.

She hadn't seen him in centuries, and had thought him dead, but there he stood, still as a statue.

Jasper.


End file.
